


Рабочий настрой

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: За тем, как с оружием упражняются король и его неизменный партнер и охранник, наблюдать не стоит даже наследникам.





	Рабочий настрой

Тренировочные залы в подгорном царстве редко бывают закрыты — нет вреда в том, чтобы зайти, посмотреть, оценить, как постигают воинскую науку юнцы, нет дурного в том, чтобы молодым поглядеть, поднабраться уловок, которые изобретают и отрабатывают более искусные воины.  
Кхазад нечего скрывать друг от друга, а от близких — тем более, но за тем, как с оружием упражняются король и его неизменный партнер и охранник, наблюдать в последнее время не стоит даже наследникам.  
Слишком горячи эти упражнения — и опасны. Слишком дикая ярость горит в глазах короля. Слишком часто он срывается, забывается, теряя и контроль над собой, и всю многолетнюю выдержку, технику — будто и не третью сотню лет собирается разменять, а третий десяток...  
— Ебать твою налево, Торин!  
— Что?! — Узбад отбрасывает щит в сторону. Меч — деревянный, железо ему такому и незаточенное нельзя в руки давать — уже пятый за три дня сломан об двалинов блок.  
— В руки себя возьми! Мы будем работать, или тебе бревно дать — и долби его хоть дрыном, хоть башкой?!

Следующие пять минут Двалин слушает, как король орет в него, будто в то бревно.  
Нет, оно понятно, конечно. Лихолесье снова пытается поднять пошлины, а Торин с Трандуилом за шесть лет даже близко не подошли к тому, чтобы примириться не на словах, а всерьез. А дела вести надо, морду каменную держать надо, а от остроухих его до сих пор от одного только вида трясет — так и тянет вцепиться в горло, и нельзя позволить себе завалить переговоры...

Но ведь не жалуется сейчас Торин. Не оправдывается, хотя за попытку подобного Двалин точно задал бы ему трепку, как новобранцу, и не посмотрел бы: король перед ним или не король. И не просит о помощи, нет — Торин вываливает на друга сотню претензий, и все охуенно по делу: не так стоишь, не так глядишь, не так ебешь...  
На стадии «на хера ты мне вообще, если пользы от тебя никакой» Двалин молча бьет ему в морду.  
А что, очень даже полезно — в кулачном бою вмиг собраться придется.  
И голос не сорвет, сука коронованная, вот — заткнулся и в ответ, да всем весом в удар — опрокинуть его пытается. Хер там — и еще кулаком под ребра. И опять в рыло, если не увернется...

Увернулся. Глядит хищно. Обходит.  
Ага...

Еще несколько минут уже куда больше похожи на приличную драку, чем предыдущие полчаса: блоки, удары — обманные и полновесные — снова блоки, удары, прыжки, увороты, пока Двалин с Торином не сцепляются в традиционном бодании на поясах — кто кого переборет.  
Здесь уже не попрыгаешь, не снесешь друг друга со всей дури в запале, здесь работают сила, вес, равновесие, здесь смешивается горячее дыхание и стекают по лицам капли такого же горячего пота, когда двое кхазад застывают, схватившись, каждый не желая уступить ни полшага...  
И узбад больше херней не мается, он серьезен и собран, Двалин всем телом, кожей, мышцами и костями ощущает напряжение его тела, исходящий от него жар, чувствует, как бугрятся мускулы, когда Торин чуть смещается, перенося вес на другую ногу, слышит, кажется, не одно только тяжелое дыхание, но как будто даже удары сердца...  
С каждым ударом сердца собственного все острее осознает, как безумно, дико мешает одежда — не бороться, нет, видеть Торина таким целиком — и по блеску злых, вновь становящихся шальными глаз понимает, что мешает она не только ему.  
Усмехается — обещающе и самодовольно.  
И в один миг скручивает Торина и нагибает, заставляя упасть на колени, когда тот на единственном вздохе — предвкушающем, хриплом, неровном — теряет бдительность, равновесие и шанс победить.

— Г-гад... — выдыхает король. — Поймал.  
— Поймал, — подтверждает Двалин, локтем пригибая его голову ниже к полу. — И выебу. Нехер было тренировку срывать.  
— Это еще кто...  
«Кто кого или кто срывает?» — мельком думает Двалин, задирая свободной рукой торинову рубаху и забираясь ему наконец-то в штаны. От души хватает за задницу, и тут Торин с гневным рыком высвобождается — приемом, далеким от традиционных, — изворачивается, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу, и бьет в зубы снизу:  
— Да я тебя сам выебу, хвост балрожий!  
И приходится руки его перехватывать, к полу припечатывать вместе с попавшимися в кулак косами, коленом удерживать, грудью, всем весом, и не рискует Двалин его сейчас целовать — укусит, как пить дать — рычит сам, сдирая защиту и одежду с обоих, а у Торина, оказывается, стоит накрепко, так красиво и гордо, что теперь уже Двалин на миг обо всем забывает, залюбовавшись, и этот же миг спустя оказывается под королем.

Торин ухитряется оседлать его хуй к хую, прижав задом ноги, глядит сверху, сверкает глазами победно — тот же блеск повторяют бусины в косах, в сосках, на конце — и Двалин, отнюдь не без некоторого вожделения, смиряется с мыслью о вторжении, в самом ближайшем времени грозящем его собственной заднице, когда король произносит вдруг, усмехаясь:  
— Нет уж. Не за этим мы здесь, — и слезает, садится, чтобы в спущенных штанах не запутаться, начинает сапоги стаскивать. — Раздевайся.  
Двалин, распаленный и разозленный, раскрывает было рот, чтобы выматерить сволочь эту с его идеями — и закрывает.

Торин просто-таки излучает азарт.  
Интерес.  
Веселую, ровную, замечательно сдерживаемую боевую злость.  
Идеальный рабочий настрой.  
— Ебать твою налево, — повторяет его неизменный партнер, скидывая остатки одежды, и встает против короля голый и возбужденный.  
«Аккуратно. Драться надо очень, очень аккуратно...»  
Торин поднимает щит и очередной меч.  
— А ебать ты меня будешь потом.

_Слишком горячи эти упражнения. Слишком опасны..._


End file.
